The Christmas Party
by Dragon MoonX
Summary: Scabior lowered his head so that his mouth was level with her ear. "Come with me," he murmured, his sultry tone hinting at what he had in mind after they left the ballroom. "I know a place where we can be alone, sweet'eart."


**The Christmas Party**

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own her characters. However, the OCs are mine.

 _Written for Lamia of the Dark's Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

 _Prompt - a couple sneak off during a party to get it on, but end up getting caught/walked in on_

A/N: for those of you who want to read a more explicit, uncensored version of this story, you can visit my account on AO3 for this and other mature stories I have written. My username there is Dragon_MoonX.

* * *

It was December 21st, the day of the winter solstice. The time for Lucius' annual Christmas party had arrived. Scabior, Violet and Ranca were eager to attend the party. However, Jeremy and Greyback weren't all that interested.

Jeremy was the youngest and most inexperienced of the Snatchers. He was rather socially awkward and shy, and was somewhat nervous about going to the party. Greyback was simply not a fun loving party goer, and decided to stay behind at camp with Jeremy. Silis stayed behind as well.

Violet was beside Scabior as he walked up the cobblestone pathway leading towards Malfoy manor, with Ranca following close behind. Scabior knew his way around the manor, having visited Lucius several times in the years since they first met. He led the way into the ballroom where the party was being held, all the while listening to Violet's delighted comments on the holiday decorations that adorned the halls.

All throughout the manor there were bright strands of silver and green tinsel, neatly interwoven and strung up near the ceiling. More tinsel covered the banisters, with red ribbons tied to the railings. Glittering fairy lights filled the halls, sparkling in the corners and above doorways. Each light resembled a large, luminescent bubble. And each bubble contained a tiny fairy flittering around inside the glowing sphere.

Violet watched as the delicate orbs shimmered and glowed as they hung suspended in midair. The lights ranged in colors from iridescent blues and greens to pink, purple and red. Each one glowed with a gently pulsating light, becoming dim before growing bright again.

"They're beautiful, Scabior," she said, stopping to look at a cluster of lights that floated above the doorway.

"Yes, they are," Scabior agreed, standing beside her and gazing up at the lights.

As they entered the ballroom, a beautiful sight met Violet's eyes as she noticed a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

This magnificent tree was at least ten feet tall, and was decorated with multicolored fairy lights, red bows, strands of white pearls, and real icicles that had been charmed to prevent them from melting. Each branch was lightly dusted with a fine layer of snow, which seemed to glow faintly in the light of the shining, fairy filled orbs.

Violet moved away from Scabior and made her way towards the Christmas tree, staring up at it in awe of its beauty. While she was admiring the Christmas tree, Scabior made his way over to the buffet table by the southern wall, and began helping himself to food and alcoholic beverages.

After he had filled his belly with enough food and alcohol to keep him satisfied for a while, Scabior took Violet by the hand and led her over to the corner of the room, towards the band that had been playing music throughout the evening.

"Come on, pet," Scabior crooned sweetly. "Let's dance."

"I don't dance very well, Scabior," said Violet, feeling somewhat hesitant to follow him out onto the dance floor. But Scabior was in a very good mood due to all the food and alcohol he'd consumed, and he wasn't about to let her say no.

He gave her hand a gentle tug, pulling her towards the dance floor. "No worries, love," he said, smiling at her as the band began to play another song. "I'll lead. All you 'ave to do is follow me."

He held Violet's hands, leading her with smooth, fluid motions as they began to dance. She easily followed his lead as he moved her across the floor, occasionally spinning her around as they went.

She closed her eyes, letting the sound of the music and the motion of the dance sweep her away. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to keep dancing until the sun rose the next morning. But Scabior had other things planned for her.

After they had danced a while, Scabior lowered his head so that his mouth was level with her ear, his hands on her waist as he continued to guide her across the floor, and whispered softly, "'Ow about we get out of 'ere? Find some place private for some more pleasurable activities."

His breath was warm against her cheek, his grey-blue eyes dark with lust. "Come with me," he murmured, his sultry tone hinting at what he had in mind after they left the ballroom. "I know a place where we can be alone, sweet'eart."

She smiled at him and nodded, letting him know that she was ready to leave.

Scabior quickly scanned the room, making sure they weren't being watched before heading towards the door behind the stage where the band was playing. They snuck out together, with Scabior leading the way as he sprinted off down the hall, the only light coming from the softly glowing fairy lights that lit the way.

Once he was sure they were a safe distance from the party, Scabior stopped near a window that overlooked the snow covered lawn outside. The moon was shining overhead, illuminating their faces as they stood in the dim glow of the fairy lights clustered together with strands of green and silver tinsel.

Their lips met as he placed his arms around her, holding her close as they kissed in the light of the moon streaming in through the window. The next thing he knew, Scabior felt her hands tugging at the front of his plaid pants. Their lips parted, and Scabior looked down just in time to see her put her hand down his pants.

Her fingers found the soft fold hidden beneath the fabric of his pants. She slid her finger beneath the elastic band as her thumb stroked him down his length. A cry escaped his lips as he leaned forward, his palms pressed against the window, his head bowed as his breathing hitched suddenly.

She continued stroking him while simultaneously caressing the sensitive spot beneath his skin. His muscles twitched as spasms of pleasure caused his body to jerk forward.

"Dear Merlin!" he groaned. "Why do you always 'ave to do this to me?"

"Because I know it drives you wild," she said, a seductive smile on her face as she continued to pleasure him.

His cries were growing louder, his breathing heavier, more ragged as he gasped and moaned her name. She unbuttoned his pants, and this time it was her tongue that slipped beneath the delicate fold, swirling around the tip then lightly sucking him. She brushed the tip of her tongue against his frenulum, making him moan as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Scabior couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside her, to feel his body release into the depths of her warm center. He shoved her back against the wall beside the window, his hands tugging her pants down around her knees.

She cried out in surprise at his sudden urgency as her back made contact with the wall. His lips crashed down on hers, silencing her cries as he thrust into her.

Nearby in an adjacent hallway a house elf was going about her nightly duties, tidying up the house and making sure everything was neat and clean before retiring for the evening.

Her ears perked up when she heard a loud crash from around the corner, followed by a series of swears from a male voice with a thick cockney accent. She then ran down the hall to see what the commotion was about.

The noise had been caused when Violet grabbed onto the curtain, and in their passionate frenzy she had leaned back and accidentally pulled the curtain down. They were now laying on the floor with the curtain draped over them like a tarp.

Scabior fought to free himself from the tangled mess of fabric that had wrapped around his body, covering his face and obscuring his vision. He then froze as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Violet, who was beneath him on the floor, turned her head and saw Sugar rounding the corner with her little feather duster in hand.

"What has happened here?" squeaked the house elf. "Is you alright?"

Scabior pulled the curtain off his head, his eyes widening at the sight of the house elf that stood gazing up at them with her bright blue eyes. He was suddenly grateful for the fact that they were covered by the curtain, for it prevented the house elf from seeing what they were doing.

Sugar looked from Scabior to Violet and back again. She gave them a curious look, cocked her head to the side and asked, "What is you doing?"

Violet's mouth opened wordlessly as she glanced at Scabior, the look in her eyes begging him to do something before Sugar figured out what they'd been doing.

Scabior sat up, making sure the curtain was still draped across his waist. "An wha gives you the right to question a wizard?" he said, raising his voice to the curious little house elf. "It's none of your damn business wha we were doing!"

Sugar backed away, the feathers on her feather duster quivering as she trembled in fear. "I is sorry, sir," she apologized. "You is right. I should not be asking questions of a wizard. It will not happen again, sir."

"Good," Scabior snapped. "Now get out of 'ere."

The house elf turned and ran, retreating down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

Scabior turned to Violet. "Feel like continuing where we left off?"

She smiled at him, then pulled the curtain up over their heads as she lay down with him on the floor.


End file.
